dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Character quotes
This page lists Character quotes that different Characters say when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. Wilson Crafting menu '-Tools' Axe- "It's my trusty axe." Hammer- "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" Pickaxe- "Iconic, isn't it?" Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." Razor- "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" Razor (can't shave)- "I can't shave that!" Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" Razor (Shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." Pitchfork- "Maxwell might be looking for this." Shovel- "There's alot going on underground." '-Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." Campfire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" Campfire (normal)- "Nice and comfy." Campfire (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." Campfire (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." Campfire (burned out)- "Well, that's over." Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." Fire Pit (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." Pumpkin lantern- "Spooky!" Torch- "Something to hold back the night." '-Survival' Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." Bird Trap- "Gives me net advantage!" Bug Net- "For catching bugs." Fishing Rod- "Hook, like and stick!" Strawroll- "It smells like wet." Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." Trap- "I wove it real tight." '-Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just looking at it." Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "I should try planting some crops." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Go plants go!" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." Ice Box- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" '-Science' Science Machine- "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." Alchemy Engine- "It's even more science-y than the last one!" '-Fight' Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." Boomerang- "It's a... thing." Fire Dart- "This was fundamentally unsafe." Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." Logsuit- "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." Spear- "That's one pointy stick" Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tooth Trap- "This is a nasty surprise." '-Structures' Bee Box Bee Box- "Bees!" Bee Box (no honey)- "It's empty" Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit." Bee Box (full with honey)- "It's full of honey." Birdcage Birdcage- "I should put a bird in it" Birdcage (occupied)- "That's my bird!" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." Pig House Pig House- "Those pigs have fancy houses." Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Come ON! I know you're home!" Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "This seems like a bad idea." Hay Walls (placed)- "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pickets!" Wood Wall (placed)- "Pointy!" Stone Wall (inventory)- "They make me feel so safe." Stone Wall (placed)- "That's a nice wall." Chest- "It's my tickle trunk!" Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." Cobblestones- "Hastily Cobbled Stones." '-Refine' Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." Boards- "Boards." Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." Papyrus- "Some sheets of paper." '-Magic' Meat Effigy- "What a handsome devil!" Pan Flute- "I can serenade the animals." Amulet- "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." Nightmare Fuel- "This stuff is crazy!" Night Light- "It gives off a spooky light." Night Armour- "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." Dark Sword- "I dreamed it myself!" '-Dress' Strawhat- "What a nice hat." Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" Winter Hat- "It'll be good for when winter comes." Top Hat- "What a nice hat." Dapper Vest- "Rugged, yet stylish." Breezy Vest- "Wilderness casual." Bush Hat- "It's kind of scratchy." Garland- "It smells like prettiness." '-Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "It's all piney." Evergreen (chopped)- "Take that nature!" Evergreen (burning)- What a waste of wood." Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood." Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." Pinecone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now!" Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky" Sapling Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." Grass Grass- "It's a tuft of grass." Grass (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "It's burning fast!" Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Red berries taste the best." Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." Reeds Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." Reeds (burning)-."That's really burning fast!" Cut reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." Plant Plant- "Leafy!" Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." Spiky bush- "It looks thorny." Flower- "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." '-Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "It's buzzing with activity." Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." Boulder Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle most intense experiments." Box Thing- "This may control the polarity of the whole universe." Metal Potato Thing- "This metal potato contains great and feared power..." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Soft and undulating." Wormhole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." Spider Den- "Sticky!" Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." '-Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- "It's a... thing." Red Hound- "It's a... thing." Hound's Tooth- "It's a... thing." Spiders Spider- "I hate spiders." Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." Krampus Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerious." Tentacle spots- "I think these were its genitalia." Werepig- "He's not friendly!" Ghost- "That offends me as a scientist." '-Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" Bee Bee- "To bee or not to bee." Bee (picked up)- "Careful!" Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" Killer bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerious." Stinger- "Looks sharp!" Pig Pig- "They kind of creep me out." Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." Frog Frog- "He's so cute!" Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." Koalefant- "Adoribly delicious." '-Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" Birds Crow- "Creepy." Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" Chester Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." Rabbit Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" Fireflies Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" Mandrake Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" Mandrake (dead)- "A mandrake root has strange powers." Mandrake (cooked)- "It doesn't seem so strange anymore." '-Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." Smallbird Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." '-Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" Spider Hat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." '-Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "I hate that guy" Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." '-Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw." Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." Cooked meat- "Char broiled to perfection." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now i's even more tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." ' ' '-Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Durian- "Oh it smells!" Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." Berries- "Red berries taste the best." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." '-Food - Vegitables' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's a vegetabley." Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..." Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." ' ' '-Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" '-Food - Other' Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "It's a seed." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" Honey- "Looks delicious!" Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss." Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter." Butter- "I can't belive it's butter!" Rot- "It's a furry ball of rrotten food." ' ' '-Misc Items' Red Gem- Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." Frazzled Wires- "Their electricy carrying days are over." Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." Lying robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." '-Researching' Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." Researching an item- "In you go!" Research Poop- "Poooop!" Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." '-Announcements' Generic- "It's a... thing." Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" Battlecry (on prey)- "I will destroy you!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Better you than me!" Leaving combat- I sure showed him!" Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" Torch (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!" Dusk- "It's getting late. I need to make a fire." Entering light- "I can see again!" Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" Failed to do something- "I can't do that." Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." Trying sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerious right now!" Knocked out- "Ugh, my head!" Bees- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" Night Monster- "What was that?!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OW! Something bit me!" Pecked- "Ow! Quit it!" Hound's are coming- "Did you hear that?" Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" Exiting a Wormhole- "Calling that 'gross' is an understatement!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." Koalefant (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." Willow Crafting menu '-Tools' Axe- "It's very sharp." Luxury Axe- Shovel- "Not great for fighting." Regal Shovel- Pickaxe- "It's very pointy." Opulent Pickaxe- Razor- "Why did I build this?" Hammer- "I prefer sharp implements." Pitchfork- "Three times pointiness." '-Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire (upon being built)- "I like fire." Campfire (burned out)- "Awww. It's all over." Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I could watch it for hours." Fire Pit (burned out)- "I should make the fire come back." Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring." Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should make the fire come back." Torch- "Fire is so pretty." Miner Hat- Pumpkin lantern- '-Survival' Fishing Rod- Bird Trap- "I'll catch those creepy birds." Strawroll- Tent- "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." Backpack- Trap- "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." Bug Net- "I can catch a bug!" '-Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- Crock Pot (finished)- Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "Stupid thing needs poop." Ice Box- "That is the opposite of fire." '-Science' Science Machine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." Alchemy Engine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." '-Fight' Spear- "Feel my wrath!" Tentacle Spike- Logsuit- "Now I can take on the world!" Bee Mine- Sleep Dart- Fire Dart- "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." Football Helmet- Tooth Trap- "It would be better with fire." Boomerang- '-Structures' Bee Box Bee Box- "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" Bee Box (with honey)- "Yay! I can steal honey!" Birdcage Birdcage- "Bird prison!" Birdcage (occupied)- "Ha! I have you now!" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" Pig House Pig House- "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "He's doing pig things in there." Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "You jerk! Let me in!" Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." Hay Walls (placed)- "That looks so flammable!" Wood Wall (inventory)- "I hate hiding." Wood Wall (placed)- "That could totally catch on fire." Stone Wall (inventory)- "These are surprisingly heavy." Stone Wall (placed)- "Eh. I guess that's OK." Chest- "It's a trunk for my junk." Wooden Flooring- Cobblestones- '-Refine' Rope- Boards- Cut Stone- Papyrus- "I bet it'd burn!" '-Magic' Meat Effigy- "That is my insurance policy." Pan Flute- "Music is so boring." Amulet- Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, It's still warm!" Night Light- "It's like fire, but purple!" Night Armour- "Like being wrapped in smoke." Dark Sword- "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" '-Dress' Strawhat- Beefalo Hat- Beekeeper Hat- Feather Hat- Winter Hat- "It's not warm enough for my liking." Top Hat- Dapper Vest- Breezy Vest- "Now I'll be with my friend forever." Bush Hat- "Too passive!" '-Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." Evergreen (chopped)- "One less tree in the world." Evergreen (burning)- "YES! BURN!" Evergreen (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." Log- Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." Pinecone- "Hey there, tree seed." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!" Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now, are you?" Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." Sapling Sapling- "I should pick it." Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree." Sapling (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" Sapling (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" Twigs- Grass Grass- "It's flammable a tuft of grass." Grass (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!" Grass Tuft- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" Cut Grass- Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Mmmmm. Berries." Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!" Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!" Berry Bush (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" Reeds Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble." Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" Cut reeds- Plant Plant- "I'll eat it if I have to." Plant (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" Plant (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegitables." Marsh Plant- It's all planty." Spiky bush- "Ouch! It looks sharp." Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers." '-Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "It's full of bees!" Honeycomb- "It's waxy." Boulder Boulder- Rocks- Flint- Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this?" Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." Grave (dug)- "Better it than me." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" Animal Tracks- "It leads to my new friend." Wooden Thing Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn." Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn." Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" Box Thing- "It feels warm." Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Poke it with a stick!" Wormhole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" Pond- Spider Den- "That's just nasty." Spider Egg- Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." '-Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- Red Hound- Hound's Tooth- Spiders Spider- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him." Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!" Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming." Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." Krampus Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!" Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag." Tentacle Tentacle- Tentacle spots- "Ewwwww." Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead." '-Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." Beefalo (shaved)- "Ha! He's naked now!" Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!" Beefalo Horn- Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly." Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!" Bee Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." Bee (picked up)- "Pocket full of bees!" Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." Killer bee (picked up)- "Buzz!" Stinger- "It's pokey!" Pig Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant." Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me." Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste." Pig Skin- Frog Frog- "He's too damp to burn." Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." Frog (dead)- "I showed him!" Koalefant- "We will be great friends!" '-Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!" Butterfly (picked up)- "I want to squish it." Chester Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore." Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "He's so fuzzy!" Birds Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die." Crow (picked up)- "Not so smart now, are you?" Crow Feather- Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- Redbird feather- Gobbler- Rabbit Rabbit- "He looks tasty." Rabbit (picked up)- "I have him where I want him." Fireflies Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!" Fireflies(picked up)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!" Mandrake Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant" Mandrake (following)- "Now that's just creepy!" Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?" '-Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends." Tallbird Nest (empty)- Tallbird Nest (with egg)- Tallbird Egg Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." Smallbird Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess." Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry." Smallish tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." '-Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "He looks flammable!" Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!" Spider Hat- "Who's your mommy!" '-Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "He's so condescending." Pig King- "Blech. What a slob." Abigail- '-Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." Meat- "I could make this better with fire." Cooked meat- "I've tasted better." Drumstick- Fried Drumstick- Fish- Cooked Fish- Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." Frog Legs- Cooked Frog Legs- ' ' '-Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- Sliced Pomegranate- Durian- Extra Smelly Durian- Dragon Fruit- Prepared Dragon Fruit- Berries- "Red berries are the best." Roasted Berries- '-Food - Vegitables' Corn- Popcorn- Carrot (in the ground)- Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegitabley." Pumpkin- Hot Pumpkin- Eggplant- Braised Eggplant- ' ' '-Food - Crock Pot' Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" '-Food - Other' Seeds- "Farming is boring." Roasted Seeds- Honey- Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." Rot- "At least it's still flammable." ' ' '-Misc Items' Red Gem- Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." ' ' '-Announcements' Generic- Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!" Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!" Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!" Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!" Battlecry- "It's you or me!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Get over here!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid pig!" Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!" Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get over here, pork chop!" Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- "Not so tough now!" Torch (run out)- "My precious fire is gone!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!" Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!" Entering light- Entering darkness- Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!" Failed to to something- Night Monster- "I'm not afraid of you!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! You jerk!" Pecked- "No! Bad birdy!" Hound's are coming- "Show yourself!" Inventory full- Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "That taster terrible!" Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross." Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!" Hungry- "I need food!" Exiting a Wormhole- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "Ohh... he got away." Koalefant (found)- "I'll find you!" Wendy Crafting menu Tools Axe- "An instrument for Industry and murder." Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." Pickaxe- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" Razor- "This is just for shaving." Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" Lights Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "It's a vision of Hell!" Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." Campfire (burned out)- "That is not a good sign." Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." Pumpkin lantern- "Spooky illumination" Survival Fishing Rod- "Hook line and stick!" Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." Strawroll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." Food Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "What seeds shall I sow?" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" Ice Box- "It's as cold as my heart." Science Science Machine- "I will learn unspeakable things." Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." Fight Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Logsuit- "I might hold of the inevitable a bit longer with this." Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." Boomerang- "It's a... thing." Structures Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." Bee Box- "They shall labour so that I can steal." Bee Box (with honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "Now I'm all alone." Hay Wall (inventory)- "Their defensive value is questionable." Hay Walls (placed)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" Wood Wall (inventory)- "Bundled logs." Wood Wall (placed)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." Stone Wall (inventory)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." Stone Wall (placed)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." Refine Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." Boards- "Even Scarier for the trees." Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." Magic Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." Amulet- "I wonder who this used to own this." Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." Night Armour- "A Perfectly safe way to go insane." Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." Dress Strawhat- "I shall cover my head." Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected" Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." Breezy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." Garland- "But I am in mourning..." Nature - Plants Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." Evergreen (chopped)- "Everything dies." Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." Log- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." Pinecone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." Grass- "It's just a tuft of grass." Cut Grass- "I have killed it." Grass (picked)- "I like to kill small things." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "It smells funny." Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." Berry Bush- "A snack perchance?" Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." Spiky bush- "A bush that always hurts." Spiky Tree- "A tree that only knows pain." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Its spikes were no protection." Spiky Tree (burning)- "It burning." Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." Cut reeds- "I like to cut things up." Plant- "An edible plant." Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." Nature - Objects Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." Wormhole (closed)- "Life doesn't always make sense." Wormhole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." Metal Potato Thing- "What hidious creation!" Rocks- "Some small rocks." Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "Some day, I will join you." Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?" Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." Spider Egg- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." Bee Hive- "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." Mobs - Monsters Hound- "It's a... Thing." Red Hound- "It's a... Thing." Hound's Tooth- "It's a... Thing." Werepig- "A Creature of the night!" Spider- "A creature of the night!" Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." Spider (dead)- We will meet again some day." Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." Spider Warrior (dead)- "We will meet again some day." Silk- "So slippery and fine." Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." Tentacle spots- "These are better off unmentioned." Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" Krampus- "hello, foul creature of the underworld." Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." Mobs - Neutral Animals Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." Bee (picked up)- (emtpy, bugged?) Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold dead heart." Killer bee (picked up)- "Be still little one." Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmaers he must be having." Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display." Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked is naked and cold." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "Enyoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." Frog- "He is little and warty." Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." Pig- "They are so standoffish." Pig (following)- "I still feel alone." Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." Mobs - Passive Animals Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart." Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- " He likes my pocket." Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." Rabbit (picked up)-"He is safely in my embrace." Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." Fireflies(picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!" Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" Mobs - Tallbird family Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." Smallbird- "Hello there little one." Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me to?" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" Mobs - Bosses Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." Mobs - Other Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." Food - Meats Monster Meat- "Evilness prevades it." Eating Monster Meat- "That was not edible." Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." Eating Cooked Monster Meat- "This was not edible." Meat- "It is still bloody." Cooked meat- "The meat has been cooked away." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." ' ' Food - Fruits Pomegranate- Sliced Pomegranate- Durian- Extra Smelly Durian- Dragon Fruit- Prepared Dragon Fruit- Berries- "These berries are tart." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." Food - Vegitables Corn- Popcorn- Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (picked up)- "It's a carrot." Pumpkin- Hot Pumpkin- Eggplant- Braised Eggplant- ' ' Food - Crock Pot Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" Food - Other Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." ' ' Misc Items Red Gem- Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." Manure- "Life is blood and this." ' ' Announcements Generic- "It is unmentionable." Battlecry- "Death will find you!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Suffer, worm!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I will be your end." Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow, that was karma." Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." Entering light- "And there was light." Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" Failed to to something- "I can't do anything right." Night Monster- "Demon! Show yourself!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "I am attacked!" Hound's are coming- "The hounds are baying." Inventory full- "I can carry no more." Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." Exiting a Wormhole- "I emerge into this world once more." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." Koalefant (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." Wolfgang Coming soon WX-78 Upon examining the biggest fire:WARNING:FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS Upon examining 2nd phase fire:IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING Upon examining 3rd phase fire:WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW Upon examining the lowest fire:WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL Upon eating stale food:STALED FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD Upon eating spoiled food:SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD Upon having a full inventory ad picking something up:ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPPACITY Upon sunset:WARNING NIGHT APPROACHING Upon standing in the dark:OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED Upon standing in the light:OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE Upon grue attacking:THREAT DETECTED ,WARNING DANGER Upon examining a gobbler:THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD Upon examining rot:EVEN I CANNOT PROCESS THAT Upon examining fireflies:BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS Upon examining a straw hat:THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT Upon examining a spear:BRING IT, FLESHLINGS Upon examining a redbird:GREETINGS, RED BIRD Upon examining a crow:IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS Upon examining a rock:LUMPY Upon examining mined rocks:I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY Upon examining gold ore:I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY Upon examining a pickaxe:MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED Upon examining a spider queen:THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY Upon examining a bee:A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM. Upon examining a bee in inventory:ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING Upon examining a bee stinger:WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT Upon examining honey:IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS Upon examining a honeycomb:ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE Upon examining flint:THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST Upon examining flowers:MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED Upon examining grass:PLANT MATTER Upon examining rope:IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS Upon examining plucked grass:IT WILL RETURN SOON Upon examining a butterfly:IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY Upon examining butterfly wings:IRRIDESCENT Upon examining a bug net:HARVEST INSECTS Upon examining a spider den level1:SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED Upon examining silk:SPIDER INNARDS Upon examining a spider:THREAT DETECTED Upon examining monster meat:IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE Upon examining cooked monster meat:IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE Upon examining backpack:UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE Upon examining an axe:A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER Upon examining a tree:TARGET ACQUIRED Upon examining a burned tree:I WIN. GOOD. Upon examining charcoal:COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE? Upon examining a logsuit:UPGRADED ARMOR Upon examining a spiky tree:A SPIKY TREE Upon examining a cut spiky tree:SPIKY TREE DEFEATED Upon examining a spiky bush:BRAMBLES Upon examining reeds:USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED Upon examining reeds that have been picked:REGROWTH REQUIRED Upon examining cut reeds:HOLLOW PLANT MATTER Upon examining a frog:POTENTIAL BUNWITCH Upon examining froglegs:REPLACEMENT PARTS FOR FROGS Upon examining a plant near a pond:IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT Upon examining a pond:ERROR, STAY AWAY Upon examining a tree stump:THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED Upon examining a pinecone:HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE? Upon examining a log: LOG(1)= 0 Upon examining boards:THEY ARE FLATTER NOW Upon examining a raw morsel:IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE Upon examining a cooked morsel:IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE Upon examining a twig:STICKS Upon examining a sapling:POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL Upon examining a beehive:HOW INDUSTRIOUS Upon examining a seed:IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS (I love that line ) Upon examining toasted seed:IT CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE Upon examining a berry bush with berries:PERIODIC CALORY DISPENSOR Upon examining a berry bush with no berries:IT IS REBOOTING Upon examining berries:THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD Upon examining cooked berries:THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY Upon examining a carrot:ROBOT NEEDS FOOD Upon examining roasted carrot:IT IS FLOPPY NOW Upon examining a rabbit:IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM Upon examining a rabbit hole:THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS Upon examining a grave:MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS Upon examining a treeguard:WARNING, MOTILE TREE Upon examining a tentacle:BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING Upon examining tentacle spots:NOT FOR THE SQUEMISH Upon examining a tentacle spike:IT IS VISCOUS Upon examining a tallbird nest with egg:I WANT THAT EGG Upon examining an empty tallbird nest:IT IS EMPTY Upon examining a tallbird:IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL Upon examining a tallbird egg:IS IT STILL ALIVE? Upon examining a fried tallbird egg:IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE Upon examining raw meat:I WILL ENJOY THIS Upon examining cooked meat:FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER Upon examining a crock pot:I CAN REFINE MEAT AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS Upon examining meaty stew:UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL Upon examining bee box(no honey):WORK HARDER, BEES Upon examining corn:SAY(CORNY_JOKE) Upon examining an eggplant:IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME. Upon examining a braised eggplant:FANCY Upon examining a science machine:MOTHER? Upon examining a pigman:THEY EXHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE Upon examining a pigman that follows you: DO MY BIDDING Upon examining a werepig:ERROR: ANOMOLY Upon examining a pigskin:THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING Upon examining a football helmet:PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT Upon examining a pighouse:THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED Upon examining a hound:it's a... thing. Upon examining a hound tooth: it's a... thing. (surprisingly the same as for the actual hound) Upon examining a beefalo:IT STINKS LIKE MEAT Upon examining a shaven beefalo:I HUMILIATED IT. GOOD. Upon examining a sleeping beefalo:IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER Upon examining beefalo fur:EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS Upon examining a razor:EXFOLIATE! credit Spazmatic Wickerbottom Crafting menu Tools Axe- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." Luxury Axe- Shovel- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" Regal Shovel- Pickaxe- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." Opulent Pickaxe- Razor- "A personal hygiene implement." Razor (can't shave)- "I would really rather not." Razor (nothing left)- "It's already smooth, dear." Razor (Shaving a waken beefalo)- "I think he might object to that." Hammer- "A worker's tool." Pitchfork- "It's design is effective at loosening earth." Lights Campfire (upon being built)- "A camp fire." Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire pit." Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "A perfectly average fire." Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire is almost self-extinguised." Campfire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "I can re-light it." Torch- "An improvised handheld light." Miner Hat- Pumpkin lantern- Survival Fishing Rod- Bird Trap- "A simple clap-trap for birds." Strawroll- "Crude bedding." Tent- "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." Backpack- Trap- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." Bug Net- "The tool of entomologists." Food Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "A small cultivated patch of ground." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." Crock Pot- Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- Crock Pot (finished)- Ice Box- "It is a crude heat exchanger." Science Science Machine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." Alchemy Engine- " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." Fight Spear- "Ancient weapons technology." Tentacle Spike- Logsuit- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." Bee Mine- Sleep Dart- Fire Dart- "Improvised inflammatory device." Football Helmet- Tooth Trap- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." Boomerang- Structures Birdcage- "This will safely contain one avian specimen." Birdcage (occupied)- "He is contained." Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Shhhhh!" Chest- "A storage chest." Bee Box- "A crude apiary." Bee Box (with honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." Pig House- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "I wonder what they do in there." Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "That was quite rude." Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hay bales." Hay Walls (placed)- "I don't trust that wall." Wood Wall (inventory)- "Deployable pickets." Wood Wall (placed)- "That offers some protection." Stone Wall (inventory)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." Stone Wall (placed)- "That is quite secure." Wooden Flooring- Refine Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope." Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards." Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs." Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." Magic Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." Amulet- "It's a relic from another time." Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." Night Light- "Curiously luminescent." Night Armour- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." Dark Sword- "Transdimensional weaponry." Dress Strawhat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hidious." Beekeeper Hat- Feather Hat- Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." Top Hat- "How bourgeois." Dapper Vest- Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." Bush hat- "Camouflage." Garland- "How celebratory." Nature - Plants Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." Evergreen (chopped)- "It has been harvested." Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." Log- "An axial section of tree trunk." Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." Pinecone- "Confier seeds encased in a mature strobilus." Sapling- "It's a small tree." Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." Sapling (burning)- "Combustion!" Sapling (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." Twigs- "Some small twigs." Grass- "A cluster graminoid stalks." Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." Grass (picked)- "I think it will grow back." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "Combustion!" Grass Tuft- "It requires soil to grow." Berry Bush- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." Berry Bush (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." Spiky bush- "A cluster of brambles." Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It has been felled." Spiky Tree (burning)- "Combustion!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." Reeds (picked)- "I belive they shall grow back." Reeds (burning)-."Combustion!" Cut reeds- "Some rush cuttings." Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." Nature - Objects Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" Animal Tracks- "Animal sign, leading the way." Wormhole (closed)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." Wormhole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "A burial mound." Grave (dug)- "A desicrated burial mound." Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." Spider Egg- "A highly portable spider egg sack." Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." Bee Hive- "The natural home of the bee." Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." Mobs - Monsters Hound- Red Hound- Hound's Tooth- Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." Spider (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." Spider (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." Tentacle- Tentacle spots- Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't belive it." Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." Mobs - Neutral Animals Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea" Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" Bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." Killer bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." Beefalo (shaved)- "It looks cold." Beefalo Wool- Beefalo Horn- Baby Beefalo- "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." Pig- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." Pig (following)- "He seems to have bonded with me." Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." Pig Skin- Mobs - Passive Animals Butterfly- "A colourful lepidopteran." Butterfly (picked up)- "It is captured." Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The oculus is inactive." Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "A motile storage chest." Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." Crow (picked up)- "He is mine now." Crow Feather- Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- Redbird feather- Gobbler- Rabbit- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." Rabbit (picked up)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." Fireflies(picked up)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." Mandrake- "Mandragora officinarum." Mandrake (following)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." Mandrake (dead)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." Mobs - Tallbird family Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." Tallbird Nest (empty)- Tallbird Nest (with egg)- Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." Smallbird (hungry)- "It require sustenance." Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." Smallish Tallbird- "an adolescent avian." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." Mobs - Bosses Treeguard (Leif)- "I... don't even know." Spider Queen- "That must be the center of the hive mind." Spider Hat- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." Mobs - Other Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." Pig King- "He appears to be the leader of the village." Abigail- Food - Meats Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." Meat- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." Cooked meat- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." Drumstick- Fried Drumstick- Fish- Cooked Fish- Morsel- Cooked Morsel- Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." Frog Legs- Cooked Frog Legs- ' ' Food - Fruits Pomegranate- Sliced Pomegranate- Durian- Extra Smelly Durian- Dragon Fruit- Prepared Dragon Fruit- Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." Roasted Berries- Food - Vegitables Corn- Popcorn- Carrot (in the ground)- Carrot (picked up)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." Pumpkin- Hot Pumpkin- Eggplant- Braised Eggplant- ' ' Food - Crock Pot Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" Food - Other Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." Roasted Seeds- Honey- "A sweetened plant nectar." Petals- "I've made some potpourri." Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." ' ' Misc Items Red Gem- Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." ' ' Announcements Generic- "I don't know what that is." Battlecry- "Combat!" Battlecry (on prey)- Battlecry (Pig)- Battlecry (Spider)- Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." Torch (run out)- "I need another torch." Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." Dusk- "Night will be here soon." Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." Failed to to something- "I can't do that." Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." Night Monster- "Did you hear that?" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" Pecked- "Settle down this instant." Hound's are coming- "Something is approaching." Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." Hungry- "Librarians needs food." Exiting a Wormhole- "A detailed lesson in biology." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "the trail is no longer distinguishable." Koalefant (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." Wes ...